User talk:Chrisgaff
Welcome! Hi Chrisgaff, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chrisgaff page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Chrisgaff! -- Theevina (Talk) 18:45, June 26, 2011 VOTE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! Thats right people that voting station for the Toontown wiki chat wont last forever quickly vote now before its to late! Got Lion_blaze's blog! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toontown membership to lily Wow, this is really, really, REALLY nice of you! How many times have I said thank you at this point? Whatever the number is, Thank you again!!!!! Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 13:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Accessories Problem I went onto my other toon, and I forgot about the accessories problem, so..... I lost them. BUT, I just emailed Toontown about if I would ever get them back, so when I get a response I'll let you know what they say. Also, when I logged in there's a notice: "Attention all Toons! Recent Cog interference is causing technical difficulties with Accessory Trunks. Please do not use or access your Trunk, we have broken out the seltzer bottles and are hunting down the problem. Thanks for your patience!" They just put that up. I looks like a LOT of people were having this problem. Why do the cogs get blamed for Disney's mistakes? Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 00:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Really? Correction: I did nothing to make my sister take a picture of you. You should be talking to her, not me. And yes, you do look good. XD Oh, and why does everyone blame me for everything? Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 15:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Seeing you on Toontown. Seriously? Why did you ignore me when I whispered to you? Did you know I was on the wiki? Sorry for getting frustrated there. It's just that I noticed you were there. Try and listen to me next time, 'kay? --Oshawirr 21:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh it's okay. No, I wasn't that chatless Green Dog, I was the purple cat named Princess Daffodil. I only had chat since June 27 2010 until now. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm getting on. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) VP and song LOL, my brother watched that episode last week, and that song is still stuck in my head..... I love it though. I'm in no rush to do the VP. So whenever you want to do it, I'll do it too. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 23:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :So, for the VP, weekends.... that might work, because one of my friends wants to do a VP soon, and he only gets on on weekends. :Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 15:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) right back at ya this is you. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 20:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. If you know what to look for, you can find anything. :Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 01:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sick I had a sore throat, stuffy nose, and coughing. Not fun. Get better soon! Oh, and I couldn't find a video of Rainbow Dash sick, sorry. :P Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 18:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :OOH, I found a photo that reminded me of you: LOL Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 00:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That works..... I also found this one: Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 15:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) What? I know that so I dont get why you think I think that you or I can pick top toon. ?_? I'm cuter than a button. Loving77 01:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC)